Never Again
by Kalkervic5150
Summary: When Shikamaru is captured by the Akatsuki, he discovers that Itachi has held Temari as a prize of victory. How will he deal with this? sonfic shikatem rated for language


Disclaimer: nothing but the plot is mine, even that is based off the song, I have no creativity XP

* * *

It had been a year in the Akatsuki prison cell where Shikamaru was held. They had taken Konoha's strategic adviser and with out a plan the would surely be easier to defeat. As he paced the small cell he only had one thing on his mind "Temari..." he said quietly. The Akatsuki had invaded Suna and taken out the city hidden in the sand, before they left they all took something to take home in memory of there victory, Kisame took Gaara's gourd, Tobi had taken one of Konkaru's puppets, but Itatchi's item hadn't been an item at all, but Temari. After hearing the news Shikamaru attempted a rescue mission for her, but that didn't turn out so well. It had been a year, they had kept him alive in case they needed a good strategy, whenever he refused the would torture him for days. 

_He's drunk again, it's time to fight _

_She must have done something wrong tonight _

_The living room becomes a boxing ring _

_It's time to run when you see him _

_Clenching his hands _

_She's just a woman _

_Never Again _

After a raid on a small town, the members celebrated with sake, and Itatchi and sake didn't mix, neither did an angry drunk Itatchi and a broken Temari.

_I hear her scream, from down the hall _

_Amazing she can even talk at all _

_She cries to me, Go back to bed _

_I'm terrified that she'll wind up _

_Dead in his hands, She's just a woman _

_Never Again _

He could hear her screams, her yells of pain as she was beaten by Itatchi. When she would fight back others would join. She couldn't take on all of them. He could see her through the bars of his cell, she never knew he was there, her eyes never left the floor, anytime she would look at anything she would be beat. The Akatsuki didn't want her to know of anything in there palace.

_Been there before, but not like this _

_Seen it before, but not like this _

_Never before have I ever _

_Seen it this bad _

_She's just a woman _

_Never Again _

One day however, she had come in looking worse than she had ever been. Not only bruises plagued her body but also cuts, burns and she was covered in her own blood. Tears running down her face, her clothes torn. This was the last straw for Shikamaru, he would get her out of here, or die trying.

_Just tell the nurse, you slipped and fell _

_It starts to sting as it starts to swell _

_She looks at you, she wants the truth _

_It's right out there in the waiting room _

_With those hands _

_Lookin just as sweet as he can _

_Never Again _

For the next few days he would build his chakra, meditate to replenish any energy he had left. He was going to take on the Akatsuki, this was no easy task. They only opened the door to give him what he assumed to be food. It looked like pieces of the animal they didn't want. Every time they did they turned out the lights in and around his cell. No lights meant no shadows and no shadows meant no weapon.

_Seen it before, but not like this _

_Been there before, but not like this _

_Never before have I ever _

_Seen it this bad _

_She's just a woman _

_Never Again _

If he wanted to stand a chance he would need his shadows. There was a candle that burned out side his cell, he would need it but he could not reach through the bars, nor could he attach his shadow to it. He needed it closer, so he took of his chunnin vest and shirt and made a rope. It was almost long enough but not quite, just a few inches short. With that he took out his hair tie and used it. Just long enough to catch the flame. Tonight was the night he would save her.

_Father's a name you haven't earned yet _

_You're just a child with a temper _

_Haven't you heard "Don't hit a lady"? _

_Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure _

Tobi was forced to feed him tonight, after turning out the lights he opened the door only too see a small glow of fire burning a pile of clothes. Before he could even process the though a shadow flew through his eye hole piercing his skull. "One down." Shikamaru smirked ans he walked out, shirtless with his hair down, he didn't care, he wanted to save Temari.

_He's drunk again, it's time to fight _

_Same old shit, just on a different night _

_She grabs the gun, she's had enough _

_Tonight she'll find out how fucking _

_Tough is this man _

_Pulls the trigger as fast as she can _

_Never Again _

in Itatchi's room "Stupid bitch I told you one day you'd make me want to kill you!" He raised his hand with a kunai in it. As Temari cowered awaiting death Itatchi brought down his hand only to be stop just inches from her. "shadow neck bing technique complete." Shikamaru smirked again, he was just in time. "S-S-Shika?" Temari was stunned, she couldn't hold back her tears as she say the one person she had missed the most, he looked like hell but she didn't care. "You! I knew we should have killed you!" Itatchi broke through the shadow nins technique and ran for him. They fought for minutes until Itatchi had him pinned to the wall "It's over." Shikamaru closed his eyes as the kunai pierced through his neck, not his neck though, it was Itatchi. Temari had used a kunai and finally gotten her revenge on her capture.

_Seen it before, but not like this _

_Been there before, but not like this _

_Never before have I ever _

_Seen it this bad _

_She's just a woman _

_Never Again_

"n-n-need me to save your ass again eh crybaby?" Temari weakly ask as she held her love in a tight embrace. "I'm not the one crying" he retorted "baka" she said as she fell asleep in his arms, she was safe, he had saved her, well technically she saved him but that's not the point. "Fuck" Shikamaru though as he realized that there were more than just two Akatsuki.

First naruto fan-fic eva so be nice.oh hell what do I care, flame if u want , but don't make it long, ppl hate to scroll. R&R


End file.
